The sense of smell is one of our strong senses. Certain scents often remind us of moments (both good and bad) that we first experienced days, weeks, or years ago. Scents can also make be highly effective in helping us distinguish items or locations from one another.
Entities, such as production studios, movie theaters, and amusement parks, have long attempted to enhance interactive experiences by introducing scents. For example, “Smell-O-Vision” was a system that released scents during the projection of a film so that the viewer could “smell” what was happening in the movie. Similarly, the “Smellitizer” was developed by the Walt Disney Company to deliver faint scents on cue at certain locations, such as attractions (e.g., Soarin' Over California at Disneyland) and storefronts (e.g., Main Street Bakery).
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following Detailed Description that alternative embodiments of the systems and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.